The Continuing Adventures of Brock Slate
by darkenheart1
Summary: Tales of Brock of Pewter City before he met Ash and Misty.


****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Pokémon, I'm not that brainy. I do own Eartha and Stoney.

****

SUMMARY: The continuing adventures of Brock, before he met Ash and Misty. Last time a pesky Geodude was finally tamed and caught by Brock. Please R + R.

****

THE ADVENTURES OF BROCK SLATE

Pewter City was quiet and the sun was shining heating up the city. Pewter Gym was closed as it always is on a Sunday. Geodude, Brock's newest Pokémon, was fixing the windows which he had broken the other night. Diglett was helping. Brock was visiting Eartha, the city's resident chemist. "A-a-and can I get some p-potion vines too p-p-please," Brock said stuttering, his cheeks blushing. 

"Hehe, sure Brock. Gee being a Gym Leader sure has its advantages. I'd love free items."

"I'd l-love to take you out on a d-date," said Brock sheepishly.

"Hehe, oh Brock you're a sweetie," said Eartha as she rubbed his cheeks and handed him a bag, "Maybe we can sometime."

Brock grew redder as he grabbed his healing items and thanked Eartha. 

When Brock came back to Pewter Gym he found his two Pokémon had finished their job. "Great job you guys!" congratulated Brock. He then went through to the back room of the gym to mix up some potions and sweets. Brock grinded the vines with his pestal and mortar, making him break a sweat. Suddenly he heard a noise. 

"RING RING RING PHONE CALL PHONE CALL." 

It was his telephone. He picked up the receiver and the screen lit up to show a picture of Eartha. "Oh hi E-eartha," he said nervously, "What c-can I do for y-ya?" 

Eartha giggled and said, "I'd like to take you up on your earlier offer of going on a date."

Brock couldn't speak.

"Hehe Brock I'll meet you outside the museum in an hour okay?"

Brock smiled and blushed. He put down the phone before yelling and jumping up and down. He was celebrating the fact Eartha was going on a date with him. He ran through to the bathroom for a shower.

When he came out he put on his cd player and began dancing while getting dressed. Geodude and Diglett stood outside the door watching Brock, thinking he had gone nuts. "Mmm oh yeah I'm a sex bomb," sang Brock as he slapped on his aftershave. He went into the cupboard and took another a clean set of clothes - another orange T-shirt, green army jacket and combat jeans. Brock grabbed his wallet and a bag of those Pokémon treats, since he liked to eat them too. "You two can look after the gym, don't wait up," winked Brock as he walked out of the door. Geodude and Diglett looked at each other, still shocked at Brock's strange behaviour.

Brock marched up to the Museum and waited outside. He didn't have to wait long as Eartha came by seconds later. Brock held out his arm, signalling Eartha to link her arm with his. She did so and the pair went inside the museum. 

"50 Pokécents each please," said the museum curator.

"Let me p-pay for this," said Brock still nervous, "My T-treat." 

Eartha and Brock slowly walked through the museum looking at the fossils of lost Pokémon.

"The bone work on this Kabutops is amazing, I can't believe all the bones are still intact," said Brock in awe.

As they walked through the quiet part of the museum, Eartha looked at Brock and smirked strangely. Brock noticed her and began to worry. "Y-y-you okay Eartha?" he questioned.

Suddenly Eartha took a small purple potion from under her sari and pulled the cork from the bottle. Brock sighed blissfully before falling to the ground. Eartha began searching his person and took out his wallet, the bag of treats, a spare boulder badge and a ball of fluff. She bent over Brock and whispered, "I told you I would love free items." She silently walked away. Brock lay still in his blissful state. The museum curator came upon Brock when it was closing time. "Oh my dear boy, are you alright?" he asked. Brock mumbled and groaned.

The curator picked him up and took him back to the gym. Geodude and Diglett welcomed them in. "My head…where am I? Where's Eartha?" questioned Brock in a daze. 

"You've been mugged my dear boy, and surprisingly I think it was Eartha," said the curator.

"It can't have been! It can't!" shouted Brock and he dived up and ran to get to Eartha's house. He banged on her door. The house was dark, he looked in the window but there were no signs of life. Brock searched for a spare key under the doormat only to find a note:

'_Brock I'm sorry'_

Brock sighed as he looked at the three words on the note. His date, his money…all gone. Just as Brock was about to stand up and walk back to the gym, Stoney, Brock's young friend appeared behind him. "Hiya Master Slate," he said excitedly. He handed Brock something made of leather. It was his wallet. B. Slate was inscribed on its side as always. Brock opened it and found his notes and spare change were gone, but his credit cards and photos were safe. Another note was placed inside.

__

'I couldn't take everything, everyone has a conscience'

Brock sighed again and put a hand on Stoney's shoulder. "Come on I'll get you an ice cream buddy."


End file.
